halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RelentlessRecusant/Archive 17
Re:Re:Re:Team Wolf What do you mean by Interm? Like leading upto the RP? And yes I would love for my S-IIIs to be in Task Force 51. Btw I have Skype if you wanted to know so we can talk easier. Regards Re. OK Thanks! I was wondering if I can have him have a crush on Kimberly, as well as having Kimberly be the one to kill him. I can revise the proposed date of death 2585 to fit the storyline. -- Sgt.johnson 23:13, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Veil's Azure Characters As per your intstructions concerning Veil's Azure characters, I would like to submit, the following charcters. Once approved I will proceed to create articles for them. *'Lee F. Winslow':Although paralyzed by an injury suffered in a Warthog crash, Lee has followed in the foosteps of uncle Shelby F. Winslow by working as a planner, analyst and strategist for UNSCSOCOM, outlining objectives and missions for UNSCSOCOM. Lee's disability prevents him from operating in the field, and as a civilian working in SOCOM headquarters I feel he will make an admirable balance to the high-ranking officers he works alongside, and the elite special operators he controls in the field. *'Marvin Ackerby':A member of the UNSC Special Operations Aviation Unit (UNSCSPOAU), Ackerby is a Chief Warrant Officer, responsible for piloting the air and spacecraft UNSC special operators rely upon for effective combat insertion. *'Santiago Nordmann':Descendant of American missionaries to Ecuador and Cofan natives, Nordmann was raised in the jungle, and applies the survival skills he learned as a child to good use on the battlefield with the elite operators of NAVSPECWAR 6. *'Daniel Nikos':Of Greek ancestry, Nikos is a member of the UNSC Marine Orbital Incursion Group. Althgouh new to combat, Nikos' ODST training has prepared him for even the most hazradous situations. His resourcefulness and fighting spirit are worthy of his Greek Resistance ancestors, as much as his humanity and love of living. *'Kevin Red Songbird':Proudly of Native American lineage, Kevin's indiviudalism is put to good use by UNSC Forward Airborne Reconnaissance, where his quick mind and hunter's instincts prove vital on a slew of desolate worlds. *'Niel Van Warden':Member of the Rangers, Van Warden is an innovative tactician, dreaming up a slew of marginally insane tactics and bombarding his surperiors with them. Although many reagrd him as overeager, his quick mind will prove even more valuble than his courage. FightWithHonor 00:17, 10 January 2009 (UTC) RE:RE:Huh? It seems to me that, given the UNSC's stated alliances with the covenant of Sangheili characters would make sense in small numbers. Or even, since much of the Sangheili leadership was canonly killed at Installation 05, the two species would have joined into a very close joint government with sharing of researchers, uniting under one flag. It is certainly possible, I think, for Sangheili to have migrated to human worlds (and vice versa) to assist with the reconstruction efforts/escape the remnants of dying worlds, and become attached to their new culture, trying to integrate into the culture. Sangheili joining the UNSC military as shock troops (since they ARE equal to SPARTAN's naturally) makes a lot of sense. I myself am thinking along the lines of a younger Sangheili who was adopted into human culture and then joined the UNSC Marines, later becoming an ODST. It would certainly make for an interesting scenario, especially given the human penchant toward racism. IRC Seeing as one of the admins deemed it to be a joke on Ajax's part, I'd appreciate it if you could unban me next time you're on the IRC. :) --Darth tom (talk) BVA Can we post now? Re:Lee Winslow's role in BVA Winslow will play a unique role in BVA. Serving as an adviser to the highest echelons of the Special Operations Command, Lee will combine his military experience with the history lessons of his uncle as he aids UNSCSOCOOM planners in their war against the threats of BVA. As a civilian, Lee's perspective is one I believe is somewhat unique. Faced with a group of elite special forces operators on one hand, and the oft-brutal UNSCSOCOM commanders, Lee, as a paraplegic, is not only physically different but vastly mentally different. His time as a civilian has reawakened the conscience which had perished in his youth, and his handicap has lead him to rely upon his mind, rather than the brute physical force many SOCOM operators favor. These attitudes will place him in conflict with SOCOM operators and leaders, but there are times his quick mind and skills as an analyst and planner will prove invaluable. Hope that answers your question. FightWithHonor 14:55, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Rank I have a minor question to ask about my characters in BVA: How exactly will they be operating on Midgard, and what are there respective ranks? (Could you provide an Army equivalent, sorry, I'm terrible at Naval rankings). Thanks, I'll check that page out before I post. I'm totally cool with you writing for Artemis from time to time, it'll help me understand what her role is better (once things shift from basic squad combat I'm pretty clueless as to how the upper military echelons operate). My idea for Simon was to pair him with a single Myrmidon who bonded with him a lot during training (kind of like a hero-worshipping little brother, so he'll probably be something of an oddball). I'm unsure as to how Cassandra will be operating, be it with a squad of Myrmidons or with some other S-IIIs. Do the HPA agents still wear MJOLNIR and the S-IIIs still use SPI? And are the weapons pretty much the same from the games? Response to Article While I've known about your comment on my article, Type-45 Heavy Plasma Launcher, for sometime now. I apologize to reply back after so long. I've thought about what you wrote, and I now seem stuck on how to fix it. When you have the time, can you assist? If not, can you send me a message about how I can fix it? Thanks, Myrmidon I've just added SPARTAN-MYR094 to my list of characters on BVA, but I'll wait to get a ways into the RP before I write his article. Could you tell me if you find anything amiss with my character description? Task Force 51 Could I add a Ranger Regiment to it? Warm Regards I was thinkin of adding My 8th Irish Ranger Regiment to it I know it's pretty much empty but I have alot on my Hands and if I could get these guess In I guess i could make the top priority I guess it was made for the Necros War, but i'm considering pulling out of that so yes then, Thanks :), Want just a battalion to join it? Ok :P I'll add Juliet Company which specializes in SpecOps and Long Combat Ops and Alpha Company which specializes in Urban Fighting Oh and Just to let you know I based them of the IARW Have fun :P Strike King I read your post and wrote a quick one about Apollo getting geared up (I've got him using MJOLNIR gear). Anything in particular I need to write for Simon since he seems to be in charge or something? Also there are a few behavioral quirks I've been planning for him that might need to get cleared first. Its nothing major, but could you just confirm that they're acceptable? Azure Team and BVA So, Relentless, I've repurposed my SPARTAN-II team for use in BVA, as now, isntead of serving as front-line combat assets, they serve as Human Intelligence collectors. Is that alright? -- Sgt.johnson 18:06, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the update, I do need clarification for a lot of this stuff (like I said, once things get past squad-level fighting I'm really lost). Also, thanks for clarifying Simon's rank for me. Re. Azure Team I'm having them record the Ambush of the Convoy, as well as having them express their ever-growing anger over being given secondary assignments to the threes and fours. ;) -- Sgt.johnson 18:28, 11 January 2009 (UTC) IM I have AIM on my iPod Touch. It's gangstacurt123. [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM']] AIM I was wondering if you would discuss with me the overall role that Azure Team will have, I was hoping to change them from being HUMINT collectors (which they will stay early in the RP), back to their combat role, if that's how the RP goes. -- Sgt.johnson 00:14, 12 January 2009 (UTC) E-Mail My email is rriself@yahoo.com. I'm not entirely good at checking it, but I usually take a look at it once every few days. I've got one question involving BVA: how long should we wait after posting before posting again? Hope to hear from you soon. It doesn't say i got a buddy request thing, whats your AIM? [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM']] Email/More Questions Thanks for the update. Now that someone actually has my Email address I'm checking my inbox about once a day, so I should be able to respond to any emails within the same time window I respond to messages on my talk page. Just to clarify on how the primary mission's going to go, the ground force take it out from their concealed positions and then fall back for extraction. Will their be any air activity besides the dropships themselves? Also, I thought it might be interesting to narrate from the view of some rebels for a single engagement (during which they're killed) and maybe develop some recurring characters/groups. Would this work, or would you like to keep rebel organization a mystery, seeing as you've hinted that there's something sinister behind the insurgency? Hope to hear from you soon. Gmail Yeah. buffalosoldier92@gmail.com -- Sgt.johnson 23:43, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Sure I'm fine with that, I just sent you a rather lengthy email that hopefully clears some stuff about Simon up. Thanks, I'm perfectly and totally okay with that. Of course I might not be on when you get back on, but I always check back whenever I have a free second. I forgot to mention that in desperate situations where it really is kill or be killed Simon's squeamishness goes out the window and anything goes. This is also usually true when he gets freaked out and there's nowhere to run. I received your email and just wanted to let you know that I created a gmail account for myself a few hours ago. The username's Actene, so no changes there. Any advice or direction to the features you want me to use would be great, I'm still feeling my way around. A brief response to the email which I feel comfortable posting on your talk page: thanks for the feedback, I'd like to keep Simon's pilfering in there but cut out any other illicit activities. Any short stories are fine, I loved BFS and I'm still mentally developing Artemis's character. Any short RP posts regarding official briefings or exchanges with your characters are fine with me, I shouldn't be too picky about the rough drafts unless something is really wrong with said characters reactions. Hope to hear from you soon. I got your message and am still figuring the whole system out. I should be able to chat regularly at this time of day (not today, I gotta go soon) and anywhere from 3-6 and 8-10 EST, depending on variables involving each day. Okay Please email me at dinoben@rogers.com This means a great deal to me. *Never mind. CT and I have settled the differences. Your RP Can i ask you some questions about your RP.Alpha 115 23:25, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Could you explain it for me.Alpha 115 23:45, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Concerning J&R in BVA If i could get some specifics of Jennings & Ralls involvement you have planned with rebel forces or such, along if you had an idea of how far up it went and how the coporation handled it. I haven't caught you on AIM, so I left this : P [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM']] Ok... i give up on the Eraicon... Can you help? I'm trying to get the ET to work but I fail at it now days... And BTW, about BVA... Is it an rp about the fall of humanity and its total destruction or will they survive? I would like to link an RP other than Necros to My and K4's project. I was wondering about yours as it seems it is more believable.--